


quarantine mood

by JulianAst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, teddy is kinda slow, the power lily holds
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianAst/pseuds/JulianAst
Summary: Тедди думает, что это несправедливо: куча статей о том, как справиться со скукой во время карантина, но ни одной о том, как справиться с безнадёжным крашем в лучшего друга, который к тому же ещё и твой сосед.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Kudos: 5





	quarantine mood

понедельник 12:36

Тедди сидит на диване с ноутбуком на коленях, пытаясь разобраться со статьями для журнала, листая бесконечное количество информации. Его глаза устали, и он трёт их подушечками пальцев, а потом вытягивается. Он слышит кипящий чайник и думает, почему пропустил тот момент, когда Джеймс копошился на кухне, но не успевает отпустить эту мысль, как Джеймс материализуется за его спиной, облокачиваясь на спинку дивана. 

В комнате светло – погода сегодня хорошая, да и вообще во все эти дни, просто вопиющая несправедливость. Тедди откидывает голову назад, случайно упираясь макушкой куда-то в живот соседу. Он смотрит сверху вниз, держа в руках две кружки чая, одну из которых тут же отдает Тедди. Потом легко пробегается пальцами по его волосам, оттягивая цветные пряди (выцветший розовый), словно не позволяя себе коснуться головы Тедди.  
– Снова корни отрасли. – говорит Джеймс почти шёпотом.

У Тедди мурашки от его прикосновений и едва слышного голоса, но всё это быстро исчезает, когда Джеймс приземляется рядом с ним на диван, каким-то магическим образом умудряясь не разлить чай повсюду.

– Вечером? – предлагает Тедди, разлахмачивая свои волосы свободной рукой, и смотрит на него.

Он невероятно красивый. В этом царстве света (он сидит прямо спиной к окну): солнце окутывает его силуэт, его каштановые волосы горят. Тедди не может рассмотреть его лицо как следует, но это и не требуется – он знает его слишком хорошо (и, если честно, если бы существовала карта лица Джеймса Поттера, Тедди бы безошибочно мог восстановить её вплоть до каждой веснушки). К сожалению карты других частей тела такому тщательному изучению не поддаются, но это последняя вещь, о которой он хочет сейчас думать. Вместо этого взгляд Тедди зависает на этой прекрасной картине: Джеймс в полуденном солнце, пар из кружки с горячим чаем и переполняющее его чувство теплоты. (Он бы назвал эту картину "quarantine miracle". Но легче, конечно, сфоткать и вложить в инстаграм с подписью: quarantine mood.)  
Интернет-журнал, где он работает, выпустил уже множество статей, как справиться со скукой во время карантина (он редактировал их почти каждый день). И Тедди думает это несправедливо: куча статей о том, с чем он справляется хорошо, но ни одной о том, как справиться со своим безнадёжным идиотским крашем в своего соседа (по совместительству лучшего друга и сына его крёстного отца). Ещё одна вещь в коллекцию вопиющих несправедливостей.

– Без проблем. – отвечает Джеймс, улыбаясь так просто, что у Тедди сжимается сердце.

Он не подает не единого знака (он очень надеется), что его сердце готово разорваться прямо сейчас. Поэтому просто улыбается в ответ.

Они сидят в тишине какое-то время, пока Тедди работает, а Джеймс листает ленту твиттера, периодически хмыкая себе под нос, но не отвлекая Тедди, потому что знает, что он не любит этого. Потом Джеймс поднимается, забирая с собой пустые кружки, и, задерживаясь рядом буквально на секунду, чмокает Тедди в щёку.  
Прежде, чем тот успевает вообще понять, что произошло, Джеймс с кухни громко говорит:  
– Это от Лили! – он полусмеётся, и сердце Тедди пропускает ударов десять разом. – Она скучает.

Тедди хочет сказать так много. "Я тоже скучаю," например. Или: "Тебе необязательно было меня целовать." Но это, к сожалению, будет ложью. Точнее, только последнее, потому что Тедди действительно скучает по Лили, да и вообще по многому, на самом деле: по шумным субботним ужинам в семье Поттеров, по редким прогукам с собакой Альбуса (огромный золотистый ретривер), по вечерам в компании коллег, куда невзначай затёсывается Джеймс, и все считают, что он свой.  
Но Тедди боится сказать что-либо, потому что наверняка выдаст какую-нибудь мысль, связанную скорее не с Лили или собакой Альбуса, а с Джеймсом и поцелуями. Эти две вещи отлично вяжутся у него в голове, но абсолютно не должны быть озвучены вслух. Ему ещё жить с Джеймсом после этого.

×××

понедельник 23:43

– У тебя странное понятие вечера. 

Это говорит Джеймс, когда надевает свою старую футболку с пятнами от многочисленной краски и осветлителя на животе. Почему-то так сложилось: он всегда красит волосы Тедди, и у него есть для этого специальная футболка. У Тедди, конечно, тоже есть – старая университетская, испачканная вокруг ворота. Скорпиус как-то сказал, что это делает их похожими на парочку. Тедди сказал, что у него чертовски странное имя для двадцать первого века. Джеймс неловко посмеялся (ну или Тедди только показалось).

– Вечером считается всё то время, пока ты не лёг спать. – отзывается Тедди, но вместо того, чтобы дать Джеймсу ответить, поднимает две бутылочки краски. – Смешаем?

Будто мгновенно забыв про предыдущую тему, Джеймс хмурит брови, пытаясь рассмотреть цвета, не отрываясь от размешивания осветлителя. Голубой и зелёный. Если смешать, то должен получится бирюзовый – Тедди любит его. Он кивает. Тедди любит не только бирюзовый цвет.

Тедди любит запах краски для волос. И то, как Джеймс тихо подпевает музыке, когда его красит. А когда играет одна из его любимых песен – поёт громче и вертит бёдрами. Тедди любит это ощущение сразу после того, как смывает краску: будто он новый человек, будто что-то важное меняется в его жизни.  
Джеймс мягко зачесывает его волосы в сторону, касаясь холодными пальцами кожи.  
Тедди любит спокойствие.  
Тедди любит такие моменты.  
Тедди любит Джеймса.

И ему даже несложно притворяться, потому что ему не нужно отрицать что-либо. Он любит Джеймса, просто не в том смысле, как все предполагают. Гораздо сложнее в данной ситуации находиться рядом с ним двадцать четыре часа в сутки (за исключением нескольких часов сна в разных комнатах).

Джеймс просыпается рано – спортивная привычка. И Тедди немного рад, что не натыкается на него утром (поскольку спит дольше), потому что он точно не выдержал бы вида сонного Джеймса с растрёпанными волосами и ленивыми движениями. Зато он иногда застаёт своего соседа за упражнениями, и, боже, Тедди не знает, как описать то, что он чувствует, иначе как – сексуальная фрустрация.  
Джеймс просто издевается над ним, но чаще – раздевается по пояс и довольствуется теддиным невнятным мычанием, когда спрашивает, не помешает ли это его работе.  
Что ты, Джеймс, – Тедди хочет сказать, – не помешает вообще ничему. А работе – ну, только сердечной, самую малость.

Им не сложно всё время быть вместе, они вместе с самого детства. И, даже несмотря на шесть лет разницы, они всегда отлично ладили. Тедди рядом с Джеймсом легко.  
Он не волновался за то, как Джеймс будет ладить с его друзьями по работе, потому что он ладит со всеми, это его природный талант. Джеймс почему-то вечно знает, что ему нужно сказать и когда молчать.

Рядом с Джеймсом легко. Поэтому Тедди даже пожаловаться не на что.

Поэтому Тедди хлопает его по плечу, когда они заканчивают, а потом говорит:  
– Иди спать, жаворонок. 

Но Джеймс, сонно потирая глаза, лишь плюхается на диван.  
– И не увидеть твоего нового цвета? Ты издеваешься! 

Тедди хочет сказать ему: "ты идиот."  
Тедди хочет сказать: "я люблю тебя."  
И, возможно, взъерошить его волосы, а потом притянуть для поцелуя. (Во всём этом точно виноват карантин.)

Но он лишь улыбается и идёт ставить чайник. Спорить с ним бесполезно, так считает Тедди. Переспорить Джеймса Сириуса Поттера могут два человека: Джинни (потому что она более упёртая) и Лили (потому что Джеймс постоянно делает ей поблажки).  
Тедди приносит две чашки чая и ставит на стеклянный столик перед диваном. Он пытается ещё раз, на всякий случай:  
– Джейми. – тот поднимает на него усталый взгляд. – Иди спать. 

Он улыбается. Это невозможно – устоять перед ним. Тедди садится на диван, и Джеймс придвигается ближе, толкая его плечом, а потом говорит:  
– Тогда я не увижу твою глупую счастливую мордашку сразу после того, как ты смываешь краску.

Тедди задерживает дыхание лишь на пару секунд, чтобы потом выдохнуть и вернуть Джеймсу широкую улыбку.

×××

вторник 21:08

– Я сейчас усну. – жалуется Джеймс, в очередной раз мотая головой, чтобы отогнать сонливость. – Почему это так скучно.   
– Это было твоей идеей.

Тедди не ёрничает – это правда. Час назад Джеймс звучал чересчур обрадованным своим гениальным планом кино-вечера. Они смотрят "бегущего по лезвию 2049", и, да. Это невероятно скучно.

– Думаешь, это он тот ребёнок? – говорит Джеймс, зевая.

Он закрывает глаза и пытается подпереть голову рукой в очевидных попытках не соскользнуть на плечо Тедди – они сидят довольно близко, и если Джеймс расслабится, то непременно упрётся в него.  
– Возможно. – отвечает Тедди, закидывая руку на плечи Джеймса, немного толкая его на себя.

Тот ничего не говорит, возможно, уже провалившись в сон. Тедди считает до десяти про себя и старается дышать как можно спокойнее. Это несложно. Когда Джеймс рядом, всё даже слишком легко. Легко вот так прижать его и позволить уснуть, полулёжа на себе. Убавить звук до минимума, чтобы слушать тихое дыхание и исследовать кончиками пальцев кудрявые завитки волос у самой шеи, не позволяя себе подумать о чём-то другом, кроме тепла от его тела против своего собственного. 

Джеймс рвано выдыхает и поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть Тедди в глаза. Он даже на секунду задерживает дыхание, не зная, чего ожидать. Если честно, он не хочет чего-то ожидать, его фрустрация достигла небывалого пика, куда ещё больше. (Зато теперь он знает ещё одно умное красивое слово.)   
– Ставлю пять долларов на то, что это не он. – Тедди требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, о чём вообще говорит Джеймс. – Хотя нет, если не он тот ребёнок, то ты платишь за следующий ужин на вынос.

Он выглядит очень довольным собой. Тедди проводит рукой по его волосам в знак молчаливого согласия, а потом Джеймс устраивается поудобнее (приобнимает Тедди за пояс, уткнувшись лбом ему куда-то в челюсть) и, кажется, засыпает. 

×××

среда 06:15

Последние несколько минут Тедди провёл в странном желании убедить себя, что всё это сон. Хотя у него даже причины на то достойной нет. Проснуться рядом с Джеймсом, вернее, проснуться с Джеймсом, который крепко обнимает его, даже не будет неловко. (Опыт нескольких похмельных пробуждений после сумасшедших вечеринок.) Просто в животе затягивается странный комок, и Тедди списывает это на голод. Может, игнорирование настоящих чувств не поможет избавлению от них, но Тедди действительно голоден. Однако он решает, что в это невинное утро он может позволить себе отвлечься на кудряшки, щекочущие подбородок и тяжесть чужого тела. Отвлечься от ощущения, будто его мозг сейчас вскипит. И, может, так даже лучше.

Может.

С этой мыслью Тедди проваливается обратно в сон.

×××

среда 08:54

Его будит свист чайника. Без этого он бы и вовсе не проснулся, потому что отключил будильник, а внутренние часы сбиты настолько, что даже и говорить стыдно. Разблокировав свой телефон, Тедди вовремя (точнее очень невовремя, но хотя бы не слишком поздно) вспоминает про общее собрание журнала.

– Чёрт! 

Он подрывается к своему столу, чтобы включить ноутбук и предупредить Виктуар, что может задержатся на пару минут. Она отвечает сразу же – "не переживай, я прикрою твой зад" – и Тедди оставляет сообщение неотвеченным.

Джеймс заглядывает в его команту спустя пару минут, когда он со скоростью света пытается ввести пароль конференции. Он хмурит брови, а потом, когда Тедди замечает его, раскрывает рот в осознании и тихо говорит:  
– Я принесу завтрак. 

Тедди не назвал бы себя эмоциально нестабильным человеком, да и это настолько в стиле Джеймса, что можно даже не удивляться, но в один момент его переполняет чувство, будто всё это (ну, вот это) вело именно к этому моменту:  
Джеймс стоит в дверном проёме с кружкой в руках и смотрит на Тедди с этой идиотской улыбкой, которую в ромкоме про старшую школу описали бы как "влюблённая" или "заботливая".  
Не дожидаясь его реакции, Джеймс уходит на кухню, оставляя Тедди наедине с совещанием и его дурацким сердцем, норовящимся выпрыгнуть из груди. Тедди хочет плакать, но это крайне неуместное желание, когда тебе нужно работать.

Через несколько минут Джеймс приносит пару сэндвичей и кофе, ставя их на краю стола, чтобы его не было видно на камере. Тедди улыбается, и Джеймс возвращает ему улыбку и подмигивает, когда уходит.  
Это заставляет Тедди закусить щёки изнутри, чтобы не засветиться от счастья, и он машинально ловит на экране лицо Виктуар, выражающее что-то среднее между "что за хрень", "у нас вообще-то собрание" и "ну и когда ты собирался рассказать мне".

В общем, с горячим кофе такое даже можно пережить. Особенно если у тебя талант делать серьёзный и собранный рабочий вид, когда ты вот-вот превратишься в лужу, растекшись на столе прямо перед компьютером.

×××

четверг 00:12

– Нет, ты не можешь говорить, что Марла его третья личность!

Во-первых, он может. Почему он не может? Во-вторых, это непозволительно уютно вот так сидеть с Джеймсом и пересматривать один из любимых фильмов в бог-знает-какой раз. Но и это Тедди может, поэтому говорит:  
– Конечно, могу.   
– Почему?

Джеймс внезапно становится своей десятилетней версией, такой же упрямой и настырной. Это заставляет Тедди вспомнить, как в детстве (детстве Джеймса, скорее) они могли часами напролёт смотреть фильмы на старом проигрывателе, а потом обсуждать какие-то глупые (или не совсем) вещи. Например, насколько страшное клише догонять поезд, на котором уезжает возлюбленная, или правда ли необходимо признаваться в любви в ливень. Джеймс всегда защищал глупых влюблённых и никогда не обижался, когда кто-то обзывал его безнадёжным романтиком, наверное, потому что это было правдой. Тедди часто думал про себя – конечно, как это может быть не правдой. Джеймс, защищающий клише старых фильмов про любовь. Джеймс – безнадёжный романтик.

– В книге у неё тоже был поцелуй Тайлера.  
– Мы рассматриваем книгу и фильм как одно целое? – саркастично хмыкает Джеймс, бросая взгляд на Тедди.  
– Мы обсуждаем теорию.

На кофейном столике красуются пустые коробки китайской лапши, окно на кухне открыто нараспашку из-за неожиданно слишком жаркого дня, а Джеймс делает вид, что совсем не хочет спать.  
Карантин испортит его идеальный режим сна. Тедди испортит его режим сна.

– Ага.

Джеймс обожает спорить и ненавидит проигрывать. Это те качества, на которые с лёгкостью укажет любой, кто хоть чуточку его знает. Но сейчас он сонно тянет "ага", вытягивает ноги поверх теддиных и тянется, чтобы поставить кружку с чаем на столик. Если Джеймс может позволить переспорить себя лишь двум людям, то позволить не начинать спор вовсе – одному.  
Тедди чувствует, как жар подступает к щекам, господи, хорошо, что единственный источник света – экран телевизора. Наверное, он ещё никогда так не радовался мрачноватому цветовому решению фильма.

– Ты сейчас уснёшь. – зачем-то говорит Тедди, кладя руку на колено Джеймса.  
– Ага. – повторяет тот, подминая подушку под голову. 

Это совсем не странно – залипнуть на своём лучшем друге/соседе/краше. Это совсем не неловко – засыпать на диване вдвоём, не досмотрев кино.  
Тедди улыбается.

×××

четверг 17:48

– Это моя толстовка? 

Тедди необязательно спрашивать, он точно знает – это его толстовка. Бордовая, с жёлтой надписью "stay cool", которую вышила Лили. Его любимая толстовка.

– Да?

Джеймс совершенно не умеет быть невинным, так что быстро сдаётся под скептическим взлядом Тедди.  
– Всё равно она мне больше идёт! – говорит он и убегает из поля зрения соседа.

Тедди кричит вслед:  
– У тебя даже нет оправданий, чтобы не заниматься стиркой!  
И старается не зацикливаться на том факте, что Джеймс носит его одежду и выглядит в ней лучше, чем сам Тедди. Несправедливо.

Это даже на игру в прятки не похоже. Джеймса очень легко отыскать на кухне, да он и не прячется – очень плохой игрок. Он что-то готовит.  
Тедди тут же интересуется:  
– Карантин заставляет пробовать новые вещи?  
– Всего лишь пасту. – отвечает тот.

Тедди, заворожённый зрелищем, прислоняется к стойке, скрещивая руки, и позволяет себе понаблюдать. Движения Джеймса так уверены, будто он мастер-шеф, не иначе. Ну, или он пересмотрел кулинарных программ, которые обычно показывают рано утром по какому-нибудь каналу, до которого ты вряд ли долистаешь, остановившись на второсортном боевике или музыкальном канале. Он любит такое: наигранные реалити шоу, куда от отчаяния подаются все неудавшиеся актёры. Тедди старается не думать о том, как все в детстве мечтали попасть на телек. Если бы ты загадал джину такое желание, то вероятно очутился бы в подобном идиотском реалити. Берегитесь желаний своих. И всё такое.

Тедди бы, конечно, хотел, чтобы его сказке подходила другая мораль. Вроде: любовь всё время была рядом, просто он не замечал. Хотя даже не так: все страдания вознаграждаются. Он даже знает, что желает в качестве приза.

Из сказочных мыслей его вырывает шипение и Джеймс, который открывает холодную воду, чтобы сунуть туда руку. Наверное, обжёгся. Тедди подходит ближе.  
– Всё в порядке. – убеждает его Джеймс, опережая вопрос.  
Потом он закрывает кран и показывает ему небольшую красную линию на ребре ладони. Выглядит нестрашно.  
– Как скажешь, шеф.

Джеймс становится напротив, копируя позу Тедди. Они смотрят друг на друга, будто сейчас начнётся шуточная ссора. Тедди ждёт хоть чего-то, но Джеймс лишь улыбается, не отрывая от него свой взгляд.

– Что? – не выдерживает Тедди.

Ещё одно условное поражение в войне, о которой знает только он. Заранее несправедливая война. Хотя Джеймс всё равно выигрывает, так что это не очень-то и важно.

– Ничего.

Пасте, забытой на плите, явно не нравится это противоборство взглядов, так что она громко шипит, наровясь убежать со сковородки, и Джеймс с негромким "чёрт-чёрт-чёрт" возвращается к готовке.

Чуть позже, когда они едят экспериментальную, но вкусную пасту, Тедди легко касается рукава своей красной толстовки на Джеймсе и говорит:  
– Ты хорошо выглядишь в ней.   
– Я знаю. – нагло улыбается тот, вскидывая брови.  
– Приличные люди отвечают "спасибо", Джейми.  
– Я знаю.

Спустя несколько секунд они оба смеются. 

×××

пятница 10:15

Телефон вибрирует уже несколько минут с перерывами. Тедди трёт глаза руками и думает о том, кто более упёртый: он, желающий спать, или человек, который ему звонит.  
Немного поразмыслив над этим, он решает, что режим всё равно надо будет восстанавливать, и отвечает на звонок.

– Я сплю. – предупреждает он, но даже отдалённо не звучит злобным, потому что это Лили.  
– Проснись и пой, Тэдс! – она звучит слишком бодрой для десяти утра. – Время вершить великие дела.

Тедди думает, что это странно. Лили, кажется, единственной в семье не передались гены раннего подъёма, но она определённо проснулась и даже звонит ему. Странно.  
– Почему ты не спишь? – задаёт он закономерный вопрос, переворачиваясь на другой бок, не в силах даже присесть на кровати.   
– Подумала, что нужно что-то менять, а пока карантин, как раз можно передвинуть режим, заняться спортом, пить водичку каждый день. – отвечает она с удивительным энтузиазмом.   
– Учёба?  
– Конечно, учёба, Тедди.

Он закатывает глаза. Типичная Лили.

– Так что случилось?

В комнате неожиданно очень светло. Тедди бросает взгляд на окно и вспоминает, что забыл задёрнуть занавески вчера, и теперь жадное солнце завладело пространством в обиде на тучные облака последних дней.

– Просто хотела узнать, как твои дела.   
"Невинный голос – это нехорошо," – думает Тедди, пока между ними повисает тишина.  
– Отлично, Лилс. Только я знаю тебя с рождения, так что прекрати выделываться и скажи, зачем ты звонишь мне в десять утра.  
Лили предпринимает ещё одну попытку:  
– Что мне уже нельзя позвонить тебе и спросить, как дела?  
– Лили. – жалобно-предупреждающе говорит он, и она сдаётся.  
– Ладно-ладно. – выдыхает Лили, и, судя по звуку, откатывается на кресле от стола. – Я просто переписывалась с Виктуар...

Очень. Нехорошо.

– Нет-нет-нет, – начинает тараторить Тедди, резко садясь на кровати в осознании, что сейчас будет, – нет, Лили. Я знаю, что ты хочешь спросить.  
Но она, будто заткнув уши, как она обычно делает, когда Тедди говорит что-либо рациональное, всё равно спрашивает:  
– Ты всё ещё не сказал ему?

Конечно, она знает.  
Лили всегда была тем гарантом стабильности, за который Тедди держался каждый раз, чтобы не сделать что-то глупое. Он мог проводить долгие часы в её комнате. Они лежали на полу, не отрывая взгляд от флуоресцентных маленьких звёздочек на потолке, которые он когда-то помогал клеить, и разговаривали обо всём, кроме любви: о глупых одноклассниках, желании жить в стиле роад-муви, пластинках на распродаже и о вкусной выпечке бабушки Молли. Понимающие взгляды за семейным ужином, маленькая улыбка и ночные разговоры под звёздами. Тедди держался за это, когда ему казалось, что он умрёт от неразделённой любви в одиночестве.  
Однажды он сказал это Лили, а она начала его обнимать.  
– Тедди, ты не умрёшь! У тебя есть я! Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете.  
Потом она вскочила на кровать и дотянулась до потолка, чтобы сорвать одну светящуюся звезду. Она оторвала её неровно, и на потолке остался один её лучик.  
– Смотри, – прошептала она, вернувшись к Тедди, – звезда упала, – как будто это самый большой секрет в их жизни. – Скорее загадай желание.

У него заслезились глаза, он почувствовал маленькую холодную ладошку Лили на своей. Он так ничего и не загадал, не смог придумать хорошего желания, потому что был слишком растроган.  
Он совершенно не стеснялся того факта, что его тронула двенадцатилетняя девочка. Прошло четыре года, и она с лёгкостью смогла бы провернуть такое снова.

– Тедди. – мягко говорит Лили, когда молчание слишком затягивается.

Всё, что сейчас бы хотел Тедди, оказаться на полу в её комнате, включить одну из пластинок с сумасшедшей музыкой, которую слушает Лили, и помолчать о чувствах.  
Он не отвечает ей. Тогда она спрашивает:  
– Ты помнишь, какое желание загадал?

Тедди хочет думать, что Лили просто читает мысли, однако всё даже слишком просто: она знает его.  
– Я ничего не загадал. – честно отвечает он.  
– Что ж, а я загадала, чтобы ты жил долго и счастливо с любовью всей своей жизни. И знаешь, что самое тупое, Тедди?  
– Лили...  
– Что ты уже нашёл её. И даже живешь с ней. С любовью всей своей жизни, идиот! Только вот ты никак не признаешься Джеймсу, чтобы дополнить эту мечту словом "счастливо".  
– Лили, я не...  
– Ты – да! Ты рушишь мою мечту.

Тедди знает, что она не хочет обидеть его. Она любит его.   
– Тэдс. Просто скажи ему.  
– Может быть.  
– Это уже лучше, чем "нет". – она издаёт короткий смешок, и Тедди отвечает тем же. – Ладно. У меня скоро занятия, я пойду. Я люблю тебя!  
И прежде, чем она сбросит звонок, Тедди прощается и сбрасывает сам.

Лежать на полу. Молчать. Вот, чего он хочет.

×××

пятница 11:43

Он слышит, как Джеймс громко говорит под его дверью:  
– Тедди, вставай! Твой режим просто ужас.

Тедди игнорирует его, потому что:  
а) это несправедливо (он же не спит!);  
б) вовсе его режим не ужасный (а очень даже удобный);  
в) после разговора с Лили ему вообще мысль встретиться с Джеймсом тяжела.

Не то чтобы ему удастся этого избежать. (Хотя мысленно он уже спланировал половину побега через окно, пока в дверь не постучали.)  
– Эдвард!  
"А вот это уже серьезно" – думает Тедди.  
– Я вхожу.

И дверь открывается.

Наверняка Джеймс встал несколько часов назад и успел позавтракать, позаниматься, сходить в душ. Его волосы ещё чуть мокрые, вьются даже больше обычного. Он плюхается на кровать рядом, забираясь на неё с ногами, и Тедди может почувствовать запах его шоколадного геля для душа, но старается не зацикливаться над этим.

– Я не сплю. – зачем-то говорит он.

Они соприкасаются бёдрами через одеяло, и на какое-то мгновение Тедди кажется, что лучше поссориться с Джеймсом, не разговаривать с ним вообще, чем позволять ему вот так смотреть на себя. Так... как будто это сцена из романтического фильма без слов, где на три секунды появляется вставка с надписью "– Доброе утро, милая", и вся сцена состоит из влюблённых взглядов и ленивых утренних поцелуев. Хотя старые фильмы о любви были такими целомудренными, что вся романтика помещалась в завтрак на подносе и говорящие взгляды. Надо перестать.

– Я вижу. – отвечает Джеймс и тянется рукой к его волосам.

Он ерошит их совсем не двусмысленно, так, как в детстве делал ему сам Тедди. То ли хочет отомстить, то ли Тедди его совсем разучился понимать. Джеймса ведь можно прочесть как открытую книгу. Может, просто Тедди не умеет читать?

– Я слышал, как ты болтал с кем-то по телефону. – Джеймс приподнимается, чтобы пересесть ближе к стене.  
Теперь его ноги лежат на теддиных.  
– Лили. Разбудила меня.  
Тедди кое-как переворачивается на спину и достаёт руки из-под одеяла. Рядом с Джеймсом практически всегда становится жарко.

– Лили? Как у неё дела?

На какое-то мгновение Тедди хочет ответить, что она сошла с ума на карантине, предлагая ему все эти безумные идеи. Но она права. Как бы он ни пытался заглушить её голос в голове – она права.

– Хорошо. Учёба, все дела.

Джеймс улыбается, но потом выражение его лица меняется.   
– Ты в порядке? – он кладёт руку на колено Тедди, слегка сжимая через слой одеяла. 

Контролировать циркуляцию крови в организме – вот что было бы круто. Потому что Тедди немного краснеет, скрывая своё замешательство за фальшивым зевком.  
– Да. – просто говорит он, уверяюще улыбаясь Джеймсу.

К сожалению, из них двоих именно Тедди – открытая книга.   
Джеймс сам предлагает ему выход:  
– Плохо спалось?

Потому что он отличный друг. Потому что он что-то понимает. Потому что Тедди – открытая книга, и Джеймс умеет читать, не дурак же.

Тедди глупо повторяет:  
– Да.

Потому что у него безнадёжный краш. Потому что он устал. Потому что он – полнейший идиот.

Голос совести (почему-то слишком похожий на Лили) что-то шепчет ему, но Тедди его игнорирует.

×××

суббота 00:19

В комнате прохладно. Тедди не может найти в себе сил, чтобы закрыть окно, поэтому он просто кутается в одеяло и продолжает молчаливо изучать уже до боли знакомый потолок своей комнаты. Ему ужасно хочется, чтобы на нём было что-то интересное. Пусть даже трещины или звёзды.   
Кроме ветра, заставляющего занавески неровно колыхаться в свете уличного фонаря, не слышно почти ничего. Изредка проезжают машины, и Тедди воображает, куда бы могли поехать люди в такой поздний час, да ещё и в карантин.

Он замечает негромкий стук в дверь только, когда Джеймс уже входит, наверное, решив, что Тедди спит.

– Хэй. – тихо говорит он.

Тедди оборачивается к нему, а потом садится на кровати, откидывая одеяло, молчаливым жестом приглашая присоединиться. Джеймс хмыкает, забираясь на кровать.

– Почему не спишь?  
– Не знаю. – тихо отвечает Джеймс.

Он ложится рядом с Тедди на спину, складывая руки на животе. Его дыхание смешивается в завыванием ветра, создавая для Тедди белый шум на мгновение. Он отмахивается от этого ощущения, чтобы не пропустить, если Джеймс что-то скажет.  
Его кровать достаточно большая для одного человека, но вдвоём они оказываются очень близко. Тедди даже наслаждается этим ощущением – весь день они провели в своих делах, а потом разошлись по комнатам, решив, что оба слишком устали, чтобы концентрировать внимание на фильме или сериале.

– У тебя холодно. – замечает Джеймс, бросая ему взгляд снизу вверх. Тедди пожимает плечами. 

Ещё пару секунд Джеймс лежит точно так же, а потом встаёт и закрывает окно, не говоря ни слова. Кажется, все эти метафоры с книгами просто чушь. У него это получается на совершенно другом уровне – за гранью возможного.  
Джеймсу не нужно спрашивать, узнавать, анализировать. Полное понимание других, полное понимание Тедди – уже заложено в нём где-то глубоко-глубоко.

Джеймс возвращается к нему в такой же тишине. Он садится рядом, копируя позу Тедди, а потом толкает его плечом.  
– Можно я расскажу тебе секрет?

Тедди усмехается, поворачивая голову, чтобы искривить рот, делая обиженное лицо:  
– Я думал, у лучших друзей нет секретов?

Джеймс тихо смеётся. Тедди надеется, что он прочтёт в его глазах: ты можешь рассказать мне, что угодно, Джейми. И тот читает.   
Он обхватывает колени руками, сцепляя руки, а потом начинает говорить, не повышая тон. Это заставляет Тедди подумать, будто они снова в детстве, и маленький Джеймс отламывает кусочек невероятной тайны и делиться с ним.

– Ты помнишь звёздочки на потолке Лили?

Тедди кивает, но Джеймс не смотрит на него и, видимо, даже не ждёт ответа.

– Они так светились в темноте, что я постоянно думал о том, как будет красиво, если они все сорвутся оттуда однажды. Но этого так и не случилось. – паузы заполняет лишь ускоренное дыхание Тедди, и он надеется, что Джеймс не обратит внимание. – Так вот один раз, когда все были заняты чем-то внизу, я пошёл в её комнату и оторвал с потолка одну из звёзд.

Совпадения в мире случаются довольно часто. Кто-то вкладывает в них мистический смысл, а кто-то не считает важным. Тедди слишком отвлечён мягким профилем Джеймса в слабом холодном свете, чтобы придать значение тому или другому. Можно было бы сфотографировать его сейчас, в ужасном качестве при ночной съёмке (но очень атмосферно), и выложить с подписью "late night talks". Тедди не хочет рушить момент.

– Боже, почему-то я был так зол. Я взял эту звезду, как будто владею целым миром, и загадал желание. Прошло так много времени, я столько раз размышлял, каким я был глупым, чтобы подумать, что маленькая горящая звёздочка действительно что-то значит.

Джеймс мягко смеётся, а потом наклоняет голову, чтобы наконец-то посмотреть на Тедди.  
И тот может думать только об одном. 

– Джейми. – он борется с желанием прикоснуться к его лицу. – Какое желание ты загадал?  
– Чтобы ты меня поцеловал.

И по закону жанра: земля не останавливает ход и ничего вокруг не замирает. Сердце продолжает качать кровь, как и всё это время, как будто ничего не случилось. И Тедди думает, что все эти годы ждал того, что уже произошло.

Тедди стирает с лица Джеймса повседневную улыбку прикосновением своих губ. Тот ощутимо расслабляется, меняя позу, чтобы им обоим было комфортнее.  
Странно, что за всё это время Тедди так ни разу и не думал о том, каким будет их первый поцелуй. Теперь он может с лёгкостью ответить себе на этот вопрос: мягким, со вкусом клубничной зубной пасты и оттенком томительного идиотского ожидания.  
Джеймс кладёт свои тёплые ладони ему на шею, буквально забираясь на Тедди сверху.

Тедди мог бы делать это вечно, даже если бы пришлось задохнуться от нехватки воздуха, но биологические потребности подводят его, поэтому они отстраняются друг от друга, тяжело дыша. Джеймс роняет голову ему на грудь, и Тедди чувствует, как тот трясётся. Через секунду (Тедди даже успевает испугаться) он узнает – от смеха.

– Мы идиоты. – делает абсолютно очевидный и ненужный вывод Джеймс.

Вместо ответа Тедди целует его снова и снова, заглушая внутренние порывы запищать от счастья, как маленький ребёнок.

– Хэй. – шёпотом говорит он, пуская пальцы в непослушные кудри Джеймса.

Тот лишь мычит в ответ, наслаждаясь долгожданной близостью, как кот в лучах полуденного солнца. 

– Я люблю тебя.

Тедди почти не слышит собственных слов из-за шума в ушах, но, кажетcя, это единственное, что он вообще может произнести. Все его мысли только и кричат: я-люблю-тебя-я-люблю-тебя-я-люблю.

– Я знаю. – отвечает Джеймс, идиотски улыбаясь. – Я тоже тебя люблю.

×××

суббота 11:34

Они просыпаются вместе.


End file.
